1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of creating a color-mapping lookup table (LUT) and a color-mapping method using the same, and more particularly, to a method of creating a color-mapping LUT in which significant colors are specified as lattice points and a color-mapping method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A color-mapping LUT is a table referred to for mapping an input color into a predetermined color-space. The color-mapping LUT is created by packing a color space, specifying lattice points, and tabulating color-space data for colors at the specified lattice points.
There are several color-space packing methods, but two typical methods are shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. FIG. 1A shows an LUT configured with lattice points specified on uniform packing, and FIG. 1B shows an LUT configured with lattice points on non-uniform packing.
Any of the methods shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B does not mostly specify significant colors such as solid colors or achromatic colors as lattice points of an LUT. Accordingly, device data for the significant colors described above is calculated through interpolation using device data at the lattice points existing around the significant colors.
However, if device data for significant colors are calculated through interpolation, accurate device data cannot be obtained since the device data for the significant colors are approximately calculated, so that correct device data cannot be obtained.
Since such inaccuracy of device data for significant colors results in a problem that the significant colors cannot be optimally reproduced, a method is requested for a solution to the problem.